A digital media receiver (DMR) is an electronic device that runs an application that streams digital media (e.g., music, videos, podcasts) to a personal computer, mobile device or television system. A user may access an online digital media store through the DMR to acquire videos, television shows, podcasts and other digital media. The user may also access personal data from cloud storage (e.g., photo streams). The DMR provides a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows a user to navigate digital media files with a remote control device.